


Prankster's Guide

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prankster's guide (Complete with examples!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prankster's Guide

****  
_Think hard._

It wasn't fair.  
To be so cruel,  
Without a care.

_Speak softly._

whispers so faint  
just beneath  
crackling flames

_Bribe muchly._

It's a good thing pocky is crack for demons, isn't that right, Kiara?

 _ **T** read lightly_.

 **I** n the darkness,  
 **P** eople can blunder  
 **T** rip and bluster.  
 **O** nly you mustn't,  
 **E** ven if it takes forever.

_Touch gently._

Gentle snores,  
Unware of the,  
Incoming wars,  
Doggie ears  
Twitch slightly  
At muffled cheers,  
But the hands  
Betray not  
Their plans.

_Run quickly._

FLASH  
BANG  
bobbing tail  
YOU LITTLE RUNT

_And most importantly_

_Laugh hard._

Kagome would forever,  
Completely treasure,  
The great pleasure,  
From her plan so clever,  
It brought about,  
Without a doubt,  
A drastic measure,  
But would bring whenever  
she felt sad, lonely and down  
A trustworthy lever  
To ply away that unworthy frown!


End file.
